Waiting
by silvermoon8705
Summary: Ch. 9: Harry and Hermione continue to meet secretly. Ron has a secret meeting of his own. And a ghost leaves Hermione seeing black.
1. Chapter 1

**Detailed Summary:** Harry and Hermione's relationship in their seventh year - almost perfect. Ginny's plan to finally get Harry is coming together until Hermione decides to take matters into her own hands. Meanwhile, Neville tries to open Ginny's eyes to her short falls; and Ron & Luna have their own issues. All the while, others are working behind the scenes - but whether to help or hinder, one can only guess.

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters are property of JK Rowling, the books' publishers, and Warner Bros. Inc. Any original characters are of my own creation.

**Author's Note:** Short H/Hr fluff chapter...the plot will start up in the next chapter. If you like this chapter (via review), I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. I have written a bit already for this fic, and I'm planning on completing it. Hope you enjoy my fic!

* * *

"Hermione…it's getting late. I need my beauty sleep." He batted his eyelashes in an exaggerated manner at her, forcing her to giggle at his antics.

"Oh Harry. I believe that I have the right to throw you out of here…so bear with me, alright?"

"Hey, you so much as told me to sleep over in your room tonight. Practically dragged me here, you know."

Hermione laughed, "You make me sound like some girl who's a sex-crazed addict. You were the one who stuck his tongue down my throat leaving me absolutely no choice but to continue – you know – in more private quarters. I don't know what you have over me, Harry James Potter, but it's completely unfair." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm good, am I not? Oh, would my dearly departed father be so proud of me."

"Hmmm…don't think he died soon enough. He has completely corrupted you from the moment you were born."

"Oh yeah. I think I still may remember that one cute female nurse that handed me over to my mother. She was ever so gentle. I must send her a card. Her birthday may have been yesterday…although, mind you, it was so long ago that it's difficult to remember. Merlin, do I feel awful!" Harry sat up in his bed quickly, and put his hand over his head in a mock-concern, "What would my father think of me, Hermione, if he knew that I forgot the cute female nurse's birthday! First lesson he taught me, when I was only a few hours old – always remember a lady's birthday, but you must at all costs forget her _real_ age."

Hermione rolled her eyes and threw a big pillow at his face from where she was lying stomach down on her own bed (she had requested an extra bed in her room – the Head Girl's private dormitory - in case of visitors coming to sleep over).

"Be quiet, will you? And I'm sure your father knows all about your forgetfulness. He is, after all, supposed to look after you. Do you think he has anything better to do in the afterlife?"

Harry grinned mischievously, "My mother keeps him busy, I bet you anything."

"HARRY! Ugh, that is NOT the mental image I want in my head right now!" Hermione groaned, and tried to return her focus on what she was reading.

Harry looked over his hands as if they were the most fascinating things in the world.

Silence reigned for several long minutes.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that people like this story so far. Here's the next chapter. This one is longer than the last one. :)

In case you would like to know, the ships in this fic are Harry/Hermione, Neville/Ginny, Ron/Luna (minor focus), and there's some implied James/Lily.

* * *

_Previously…_

"_Be quiet, will you? And I'm sure your father knows all about your forgetfulness. He is, after all, supposed to look after you. Do you think he has anything better to do in the afterlife?"_

_Harry grinned mischievously, "My mother keeps him busy, I bet you anything."_

"_HARRY! Ugh, that is NOT the mental image I want in my head right now!" Hermione groaned, and tried to return her focus on what she was reading._

_Harry looked over his hands as if they were the most fascinating things in the world._

_Silence reigned for several long minutes._

**Chapter 2 **

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I was just wondering what you were doing." He asked casually, just for the sake of conversation.

"I'm double-checking the information on love potions. Especially after what Neville told us. I thought that I had to do something, you know." Hermione looked over at Harry nervously, and then went back to reading.

Harry sighed. Of course she'd be worried about that. The other day Neville told both of them that Ginny had confided in him about her plan to use a love potion on another guy. And considering that Neville always seemed to show frustration over Ginny's never ending crush on Harry and how it was hurting the health of their relationship; there wasn't much doubt that the love potion's target was Harry himself. To make matters worse, no one knew for certain whom the actual potion maker was.

"Did you find anything helpful?" He wondered.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly, "Neville didn't exactly give us a whole lot to go on. I mean, he couldn't even find out who her accomplice was – the potion maker. But the thing I'm honestly worried about is the strength of the love potion. And the only way to figure that out is if we know how long the potion has been sitting for. But that would probably be the last thing Ginny will divulge. At this point, any possible antidote will take a while to make, and well, we wouldn't even know if we'd be making the _right_ antidote...a _strong enough_ antidote. Harry…"

Hermione looked at Harry with such an expression on her face that he just wanted to hug her and tell her that everything would be alright. It was just a stupid love potion after all – everything would turn out alright in the end. They'd find a way to get through to Ginny before disaster struck. They just had to.

Harry left his bed and went over to Hermione who had set the potions book on her bedside table, sitting right beside her. She laid her head on his shoulder, and he put his arms around her, whispering small comforting words to her.

"Listen to me, Hermione. Nothing. Bad. Is. Going. To. Happen. Trust me."

She looked up, shaking her head, "You don't understand, Harry. My guess is that Ginny has probably made the conclusion that anything but a very, very strong love potion will not work on you. She is ruthless when she wants something, Harry. And, I believe that she has made sure that the love potion will be strong enough to even influence you. This may simply all just be speculation, but she has held on to her crush for so long, and I doubt she is thinking very reasonably about what she is doing."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well, clearly we wouldn't be here discussing this in the first place if she were "thinking very reasonably." It's getting late, Hermione…we should get to bed. We do have classes tomorrow."

Hermione nodded. Before Harry got up from her bed, Hermione squeezed his hand and whispered, "Would you sleep with me tonight, Harry? Please?"

"What do you mean? In your bed?"

Hermione looked quickly at him, and rushed to clarify, "I just want some company. I don't mean sex, Harry. Now I know my bed is not very big, but I'll take care of that with a spell. Don't you start laughing at me, Harry James Potter! It's your own fault your mind was in the gutter!"

Harry, still trying to stifle his laughter, put up both of his hands in defeat, and backed away as Hermione said the spell to enlarge the bed.

Harry sighed as they both lay down on the bed, back to back. He put his arm around her holding her close to him. He casually moved a stray hair of hers back behind her ear with his other hand. Hermione stiffened slightly at the small sensitive touch, but still continued to stroke his arm back and forth with her fingers. It was enough to give Harry a tingling shiver as he tried his best to ignore any unwanted feelings at the moment.

Maybe because it was so late, and he was very tired, he felt brave enough to ask a question that he never seemed to have the courage to ask.

"Hermione?"

"Mmhmm?" She mumbled sleepily. She turned to face him, smiling slightly at his somewhat nervous expression.

"I've been wondering – well – it's been on my mind for a while now actually. Where are we, Hermione? Relationship-wise?"

"What are you trying to say, Harry?"

Harry, frustrated, ran his hands through his hair in a vain effort to calm himself down, "Haven't you noticed? We've been together since last fall…and I feel that we're still stuck – "

Hermione interrupted him with her finger pressed firmly on his lips, "No Harry. It's too late for this sort of thing. We're both very tired, and we have to be awake in classes tomorrow. We need our sleep. We'll talk about our relationship status at another time. Alright?"

"Merlin, Hermione. You never give us a chance to discuss it! I mean, seriously, what is there to stop me from falling right into Ginny's little scheme?" Harry yelled, getting off the bed and glaring pointedly at Hermione.

"What did you say!" She yelled back, shocked that he would insinuate such a thing.

"I said, _'What. Is. There. To. Stop. Me!'_ Clearly not you because you don't give a damn about what I feel – what my feelings are on this 'relationship' of ours! We might as well been better off just staying friends!" He was spilling out the anger and hurt he had been feeling as of late. There was no turning back now.

Hermione started to reply, but Harry couldn't help noticing that she was brushing away tears from her eyes, "What is it that you want from me, Harry? What? I'm listening."

Harry tried to rack his brain for the right words to say. He sat back down on the bed, and looked resolutely into her brown eyes.

"We're stuck, Hermione," He began cautiously, "In our relationship. I just thought that it may be the time to move on to the next—to the next phase. We've waited long enough."

Hermione figured out what he was he talking about, but she shook her head in response, "No, we're not ready yet. _I'm_ not ready yet. I told you, remember? Last year, I told you that I wanted to wait until marriage. It's too risky now with us still in school – and Voldemort still about."

"You're not going to get pregnant, Hermione. And Voldemort is not going to come right out and attack Hogwarts if he gets the slightest indication that we have been doing it. Just stop justifying your reasons. We've known each other since first year, Hermione. We've been friends for so long, a couple for over a year now, and I'm ready for this. Honestly, Hermione…I think we should take the next step."

"I'm really tired. Please let's just go to sleep, Harry." She sighed and turned away from him.

He muttered something under his breath, but then lay back down on the bed, eyes still open and looking up at the ceiling. He didn't feel remotely tired – sleep was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

Harry could tell that Hermione wasn't about to fall asleep any time soon. But before he could get her attention, she suddenly turned over and was facing him. And then, she _jumped_ him. She had managed to straddle him, leaving him in complete shock and unable to move because of it. Hermione kissed him hard on the mouth, forcing him to open it as her tongue was teasing its way for entry. She continued kissing him and Harry found himself finding it hard to breathe with her tongue roaming inside of his mouth.

"Her—mi—one," He breathed, trying to push her away. She still persisted though, and started to lick his ear, which she well knew was a sensitive spot for Harry.

He shivered, but tried again to speak, "Hermione, stop. What's the meaning of this?"

Hermione threw up her hands, and moved off of Harry, looking for all the world as if she had a whole conspiracy plot planned out.

She said breathlessly, "Harry, we should break up."

* * *

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this chapter came this late! I was having issues with FFN, but finally it worked itself out, and here's the next chapter! Hope everyone enjoys it, and thanks so much for the reviews! I appreciate the feedback.

_

* * *

Previously…_

_She said breathlessly, "Harry, we should break up."_

**Chapter 3**

"What!" Harry exclaimed, surprised. He may have been frustrated with her at the moment, but the _last_ thing he wanted to do was break up with her.

Hermione traced the scar on his forehead in an excruciatingly slow manner that made Harry impulsively pull her hand away from his face. He really didn't like it when others touched his scar. He'd never admit to anyone but himself that the reason why was because he still had nightmares of Voldemort touching that very same scar on the night of his rebirth. He had decided that he never wanted to feel that vulnerable again.

"Hermione, just tell me what you're trying to say here,"

Hermione smiled weakly at him, and after a whispered, "Sorry," she said, "I meant more of an intermission of sorts in our relationship. I was just thinking that we could be able to force Ginny to change tactics and _not_ resort to using a love potion on you. I just know she'll regret it later because you are not the kind of weak-willed wizard, or person for that matter, who would fall for that sort of trickery and not question it. So, if she sees that we are broken up – and we _must_ make this believable to everyone else but ourselves - she'll decide that she just may have a shot at getting you the old-fashioned, _non-magical_ way now that you're 'single.' And that means –"

Harry rolled his eyes and cut into her explanation, "You seriously want me to believe that you are perfectly alright with _another girl_, a girl that has had a crush on me for _years_ now no less, thinking she has a real chance at getting me? Haven't you thought that maybe, just maybe, the reason why I'm pressing the sex issue is because I'm not sure if you're invested into this relationship as much as I am? What's there to say that Ginny won't succeed in getting her wish?"

Hermione waved her hand in a dismissive manner, "Harry, once and for all, there are plenty of couples who mutually decide on abstinence prior to marriage. This is hardly a new issue. And I honestly don't believe that you truly think I'm not into this relationship as much as you are. I was the one who initiated it in the first place! I promise you that we will discuss a compromise on the abstinence issue once we have the Ginny factor out of the way. (Harry grinned at her and asked teasingly if she was jealous of Ron's baby sister, Hermione told him to be quiet if he knew what was good for him) Now we know that Neville loves Ginny, so all we have to do his open Ginny's eyes to that because clearly she's blinded by her fruitless crush on you (Harry whispered the word jealous, Hermione ignored him). But then, there's still going to be an unknown amount of love potion brewing somewhere, ready for Ginny's use whenever she feels incentive enough to use it. We have to get rid of it, but _we need the time_ to find the darn thing first."

At this point, Harry was beginning to yawn, and his eyes started drooping. It was clear he would be fast asleep in a few minutes.

"Aha!" He muttered sleepily, "I knew it. You want Ginny having her way with me to buy you time to find her special batch of love potion. What a great plan, Hermione. Really great. I'm going (He yawned involuntarily) to bed. G'night." And he kissed her softly on the lips, his head hitting the pillow before she could make a clever retort.

Before Hermione went to sleep herself (although she actually felt surprisingly awake as her mind went over how to go about her plan in the most effective manner…she was getting more excited and restless by the second at finally figuring out a possible solution to cure Ginny's affliction-like crush), she mischievously shoved Harry off of her bed.

Needless to say, neither Harry nor Hermione had a good night's sleep that night.

* * *

Early the next morning, Gryffindor Tower was rudely awakened by a loud fight taking place in the common room.

"You're not telling me everything, Ginny,"

"And what is that supposed to mean!" She glared at Neville.

He threw up his hands, "The bloody love potion crap! Why can't you just let it go! I will not continue to play second fiddle here when I'm your boyfriend. I'm the one who asked you to be my girlfriend, and you agreed! Now why are you stringing me along like I don't matter! I want to matter. I want to matter to you, Ginny. Can't you see?"

Ginny refused to listen to him, "I just know you're relaying what I tell you to Harry and Hermione. That's why I even bothered to tell you anything about my plan – because you're a big flipping tattletale! I just knew that I could easily tell you _selective_ information and, at the drop of the hat, you'd go and tell mummy and daddy all the bad things little Ginny was doing. You completely suck at prying for information! All I hear from you is, "Oh Ginny…let's talk about us," or "Ginny, how do you feel about me?" Ugh, you make me sick! I wish you had met the same end as your parents!"

Ginny realized what she had just said, but she was woefully too late to cover up for her mistake.

Neville looked directly at her, and Ginny found it hard to look away from his pained expression.

He spoke quietly, but it was with a deathly calm that made Ginny wonder why the room had suddenly gotten colder with the fire still burning strong.

"Do you honestly mean that?" He said.

Ginny went over to him, put her hand on his arm, and mumbled a quiet, "Sorry, Neville" in a feeble attempt to make up with him.

Neville sharply took her hand away, "Is that the best you can do? Next time, Ginny, try to actually show you love me rather than act as if I'm just another brother of yours. I have to go. Bye."

And he went straight out the portrait hole, shutting it firmly behind him.

Ron was still on the staircase leading to the boys' dorms, watching the scene between his little sister and her boyfriend unfold before him. He had decided to come down when he had heard his sister's angry voice all the way from his dorm.

When he saw his sister standing there in a state of shock, he resolved to take action. He walked down the remaining stairs, and walked up behind his sister, and said, "Ginny, you are so getting a Howler from mum. Good luck with that." He then rubbed his eyes, and went back up the stairs to the seventh year boys' dorm.

Maybe he could catch another hour or so of sleep before he had to go for breakfast.

Ginny wanted to cry right then and there. Even though it was still early, she went back up to her dorm to prepare for her Friday classes. Anything that didn't involve thinking about Neville, his parents, or the Howler that had her name on it was definitely what the doctor ordered right about now.


	4. Over My Head

Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming! And as far as shipping goes, this will not be a H/G fic. I've never really liked that ship in canon or fanon.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Harry woke up late Friday morning. The both of them had silently decided that they might as well stay up a little longer. This was mostly due to Hermione's shoving him off the bed and Harry's subsequent initiation of a fairly enthusiastic pillow fight. After about half an hour or so of their pillow fight, Hermione finally decided to apologize for her "rash and impulsive behavior" as Harry elaborated. Even with the somewhat sincere apology, Harry still found it necessary to tickle Hermione until she cried, "Stop…Harry…you're…torturing…me! Ahhh…you are evil!"

Harry had stopped and looked questioningly at her, "I'm evil now am I?" he teased, "When did this happen?"

Hermione had giggled, and said, "Oh Harry. You're evil in a good way. Hopelessly sweet, quite handsome, fantastic kisser…is that enough for you?"

"Not nearly. You're missing about a dozen more. And, don't forget, there's my raven black hair, my enchanting emerald green eyes, an – "

Hermione had shut him up by straddling him _yet _again, and kissing him all the way down his neck, and then –

"Hey…stop that. That's not fair. You must know that if you keep doing this, you have to explain to me again just why you're so hung up on _that_ issue we're having."

Hermione stopped, but not before she wagged her finger at Harry and told him, "Don't be smart with me, Harry James Potter."

Harry grinned at her and said, "It's true, though. What can I say," at which point Hermione threw her pillow at him.

After a few minutes during which the both of them sobered up, the discussion was brought back to the love potion situation. Hermione had sat up in her bed with Harry doing likewise, sitting so closely to her that he was near tempted to breathe some rather suggestive words into her ear.

"Back to what we were talking about before," Hermione began, "Not that, Harry! (after Harry looked southward) Ginny's love potion! Alright, anyway, I think we should start our break-up charade as soon as possible. Preferably tomorrow – or rather (after she looked at the time on her room's wall clock) later this morning right when we wake up. To make this as believable as can be, we have to have started spreading the news before breakfast is well underway. So, that way, by the time everyone leaves to go to their morning classes, the gossip of 'the break-up' will be fairly well-disseminated."

"I can't act, Hermione. Please don't tell me I have to act like I actually like Ginny _that way._ No, I won't."

"You _have_ to, Harry. I really think the best way to take out the love potion threat is if we make Ginny truly believe that I'm no threat to her pursuit of you. She won't see the need to force her own _magical_ hand into the situation since you'll be a free agent and all." Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment while Harry wondered what was taking Voldemort so long to kill him. _Anything_ was better than this bloody break-up plan.

Hermione continued her explanation choosing to disregard Harry's less than enthused expression, "I think it would be best if we do a mutual break-up. That way, Ginny will be assured that neither of us were unexpectedly dumped and would be 'pining' after the one they lost. Yes, that would work best – the less threat the better. Now, I just have to find that elusive love potion, and destroy it. And in the meantime, we should make sure to push Ginny Neville's way – well, I will try to do most of that, since you'll be busy leading her on. Hmmm, yes. This just may work."

"Uh, Hermione. Aren't you forgetting the fact that Ginny has a boyfriend who may be strongly encouraged to pummel me once he sees his girlfriend flirting with me?"

Hermione waved her hand as if the thought was inconsequential, "Neville's used to that by now. He knows full well about Ginny's obsession with you."

Harry answered, exasperated, "Yeah, uh huh. He may have been alright about that situation when I was dating you, but I doubt he'll be very thrilled when he sees me _not_ dating anyone. I'll be a bloody threat to him! Are you _absolutely sure_ we shouldn't let anyone else in on our charade? Neville, maybe? I'm not particularly fond of getting punched in the face."

Hermione shook her head firmly, "No, Harry. I'm very sorry. But to make this work, we can not tell anyone, not Neville, not even Ron! Yes, not even him. Although he'll probably figure out it's a lie, but we'll deal with that when it becomes an issue. And maybe it would help if we act as if we hate each other."

Harry gave a resigned sigh, "So it's not going to be one of those "let's stay good friends" break-ups? You do realize people will look at us funny after us being friends since we were eleven."

"We act as if we hate each other. It's the best way to get Ginny to change her tactics! Please, Harry. I promise I'll find that cursed potion as soon as I can. I'm just asking you to bear with this for a couple of weeks or so. Please…for me?"

Harry nodded reluctantly, and after muttering a good night, fell asleep; this time for good.

Harry woke up late Friday morning. Hermione wasn't there. He assumed she had woken up already to get a head start on that break-up charade plan she thought up. He dearly wished that love potions never existed. While he was at it, flipping Cupid could be tortured to death for all he cared.

"Get a grip on yourself, Potter. Start acting. And stop moaning about it." Harry thought to himself, and became resolved to play his part in this crazed plan.

After all, he was a free agent as of this moment.

Honestly though, he felt about the same as he did when he had seen Hedwig stabbed to death and mercilessly cut into crude pieces—a lightning bolt scar emblazoned on every piece. "I have to _hate_ Hermione? What have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself quietly.

It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

TBC 


	5. I Have You Now, Don't I?

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you all are enjoying this story. Here's the next part! I'm working on the following chapter at the moment, and I hope to have it posted sometime next week.

**I Have You Now, Don't I?**

Harry went down to the Heads' common room after he had taken a quick shower, changed, and put his books together for his morning classes (There was a shortcut to all of the Houses' dorms in each of the Heads' rooms to allow easy access for the Heads. Harry, of course, could only go through the Gryffindor shortcut, and he used this frequently since he tended to stay the night at the Heads' quarters and it was the fastest way to get his books and clothes for the day).

Before he could make it to the portrait hole, a voice called him from behind. He turned back around and found himself facing the portraits.

The dreaded portraits of past Head Boys and Girls of Hogwarts. Although, according to Hermione, it was optional whether or not the Head wanted a magical portrait done of him/her.

Unfortunately or maybe fortunately if you want to look at it that way, James Potter and Lily Evans decided to have magical portraits done of them. But soon after Harry had his first visit to the Heads' common room, he began to realize what Hermione meant by, "The Heads are stuck in time in those magical portraits. It won't do any good to get your hopes up because as far as James and Lily know, you don't exist yet in their reality. And, anyway, all the Head portraits are charmed in a way as to prevent them from taking anything to heart about any future details that may concern them. It doesn't stay in their memories for long before they easily forget. So, just in case you get any ideas, Harry…listen to me when I say, 'you will not be happy with the results.'"

Harry didn't pay much attention the first time she explained it to him, but he hardly knew his parents. Any small hope he had of actually seeing them; he would take it in a heartbeat.

But in this case; this was just not worth it. Despite his shattered hopes, Harry decided to just be a man and stop dwelling on it. He had done a fairly decent job of acting with a modicum of normalcy with his parents' portraits. It might have had something to do with the fact that he barely remembered them anyway, but he preferred not to think about that.

"Harry?" She called again.

Brightest witch of her class, Head Girl Lily Evans was sitting comfortably on a burgundy couch with a well-used book beside her. She was wearing what looked to be fairly expensive dress robes – she must have put quite a lot of time and effort to look nice in her portrait. The dress was resplendent with crimson and gold – Gryffindor colors.

Harry sighed, and addressed his mother, or, more accurately in her case, _his future mother_, "Yes, what is it?"

"Ah, well Hermione wanted me to inform you that the password has been changed to the Heads' common room. You're not allowed to visit anymore either."

"You have to be kidding me. Seriously?"

"I'm only repeating what she told me. But she did also say that 'once it was all over' that then, and only then, would you be allowed entrance here again."

Harry muttered under his breath about how he would make whoever invented love potions pay for what they had done. How dare anyone have the nerve to create something as silly as a potion that creates false love?

A commotion from the portrait to the left of Lily's took Harry out of his reverie. Someone had just come into the portrait on the left, and had accidentally knocked a chair over.

"Fu--" He started, but when he saw Lily glaring at him in the adjacent portrait he changed tactic, "Fudge! Oh, I do love fudge."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to James Potter's portrait, stood in front of him looking stern, and said, "Had fun, did you?"

He groaned, and covered his face with his hands in what looked to be mock shame at his actions. When he looked up at Lily, he confessed, "Who knew that the punch was spiked. (Lily stared unblinkingly at him) Okay, okay. But I honestly didn't think Remus would actually go through with it! If you have to blame anyone, blame him!"

Lily grabbed his arm, and made him look in Harry's direction, "We have a guest, James. You do not swear in front of guests, no matter how drunk you may be!"

James grinned sheepishly at Lily, "But…technically, Lily…he's _your_ guest, _not mine_. I was far too busy getting drunk to schedule any sort of visitation," And he gave the most ridiculous look that Harry had ever seen.

Lily's expression softened and she said, "Oh, James, honey. Shut up. Say hello to Harry, and go throw up. You're starting to look green." From what Harry could see, his father was swaying precariously back and forth as Lily tried to keep his balance steady, but it was proving to be a hopeless task. She sighed exasperatedly and settled him on the couch. His face was a sickly pale color with tinges of green creeping in. James Potter was most definitely drunk.

James scratched the back of his head for a second before he looked up and directed his attention to Harry. Even though he was running late this morning, Harry couldn't help but stay rooted to his spot. The look his father was giving him seemed very much like he was assessing his overall worth to society. And it made Harry rightfully uncomfortable.

"Harry, is it?" He asked. Harry nodded slowly.

A smile started to come upon his face, and he turned to Lily, "His name's Harry, Lily. Harry Harry Harry _Harry_."

Lily's eyes opened wide, and she clapped her hand over her mouth. "Shoot!" She breathed out. She quickly pulled James up by the arm to direct him toward the staircase.

"I think you really need to go do your business, James. _Now._"

James tried to resist, but Lily was too strong for him, especially in his condition where he swore he saw about four of her all at once. And he wondered if the room always spun around like that.

Harry said goodbye to both of them, thanking Lily for her information. Lily quickly nodded while James threw up a little on the staircase with Lily looking sympathetic. She moved her arm down around his waist, and James laid his head down on the crook of her shoulder, sighing in contentment.

"Honestly, Lily. You told me it was only a crush. I didn't mean anything by it,"

She ran her fingers through his messy black hair, and said softly, "And I have you now, don't I?"

James smiled mischievously, "Forgive and forget?"

Lily smirked at him, "Not a chance. Surely you'll be better by tomorrow?"

He groaned, "I think it's really getting up now."

Harry heard his parents exit the portrait as he himself went out the portrait hole, walking in a fast pace toward the Great Hall. Breakfast would be over very soon.

"Hey Harry! Over here!" He heard Ron call from the entrance to the Great Hall.

Harry walked to him, and smiled gratefully at his offer of two pieces of toast.

"Breakfast over already?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, mate. Why were you so late anyway?"

"Oh, I just got held up. So…how was breakfast?" He said idly, pretending he wasn't fishing for information. Particularly about how Hermione had "spread the news" about their break-up.

Ron shrugged, "The usual. Ginny tried to make up with Neville by having a full-fledged snogging session right in the middle of breakfast. Of course, Neville wouldn't have any of it, and stormed away from the table saying, "Call me when you're yourself! I'm not some mindless boyfriend perpetually looking for a snog!" Oh, and Luna, once again, misinterpreted what I said, and left to go back to the Ravenclaw table before breakfast was even half over! And then, well…Hermione--"

"What about her? What'd she say?" Harry cut in.

Ron had an odd look on his face, "She came to breakfast, crying. When Luna asked her what was wrong, Hermione said the most unbelievable thing,"

Harry waited impatiently for him to continue, "Go on, Ron."

Ron shook his head and looked up with a slightly annoyed look on his face, "She said – Hermione said that – she said that you two _broke up_. And apparently, you guys had a big row; something awful. Something that ended your friendship. Harry, mate, Hermione seems to hate your guts. What the hell did you do!" Ron accused him sharply, and shoved Harry against the wall.

Harry looked back nervously at Ron. He knew how hot-tempered Ron could get when someone pressed his buttons hard enough. He'd never been on receiving end of it before though.

"Like Hermione said. We're not together anymore. We're not _anything_ anymore."

"Do you think I'm stupid? Something's up, and I want to know what it is! And if you or Hermione don't tell me, then I say this friendship between the three of us is finished! Got that?" Ron said, and Harry knew it was a real threat on his part.

He nodded.

"Okay. Let's go to class," Ron continued as if he hadn't just threatened Harry.

But Harry knew that if Ron wasn't clued in soon, the long-standing friendship between Ron, Hermione, and himself would be no more.


	6. Unicorns

Here's the next chapter! The plot really starts to get rolling here, lol. Hope everyone likes this! The reviews have been great so far, I liked reading what you all had to say about the fic. There is a strong possibility that I'll use the suggestion put forth by _jitterbug393. _I've already decided how to bring it in. Any more suggestions would be great! I just may use it. :-)

Anyone who is shocked about Hedwig...sorry...had to do it. Hopefully no one will be mad at me after this chapter.

* * *

**_Unicorns _**

Harry and Ron walked the way to class in tension-filled silence.

Most of the female students who were passing them kept giggling and sneaking glances at Harry.

Harry could distinctly hear several of them whispering eagerly.

"That's Harry Potter!"

"Yes, he broke up with that Granger girl…"

"It's a bit of a shock, really."

"Yeah, I heard they were pretty far in their relationship…don't understand…"

"Did you know they've been friends for years?"

"Sudden, don't you think?"

"Well, if he's back on the market…"

"Who are we to question?"

"Hey! Shhh…he could hear us!"

Ron had had enough and told the gossiping girls to shut up and leave them alone.

They immediately scattered as they all went their respective ways to class. Some of the braver girls smiled flirtatiously in Harry's direction.

Harry tried his best to look the other way. "Oh Merlin. If this keeps up, a shot of firewhiskey would look very welcome in a few days or so…" He thought despairingly.

When they arrived at the classroom, Ron whispered to Harry that he should go on as he had to talk to Neville about something.

"And don't bother saving a seat for me. I'll be seating with Neville. You could use some time to think about what you have done." And with that, Ron went over to where Neville was already seated. Neville looked over his shoulder to give Harry an accusatory glare.

Harry sighed, and decided to sit in the very back of the classroom. As there was a door near him, he planned on making a quick and painless exit when the bell rang signaling the end of class.

As McGonagall started her lecture, Harry couldn't help but search for Hermione. As usual, she was seated near the front of the class; her quill scratching furiously on the blank sheet of parchment. Harry knew he should be concentrating on the lecture and taking notes also, but he needed some sort of contact with Hermione. So, he figured that the best bet was passing her note – charmed, of course, so no one would suspect.

He ripped off some parchment and soundlessly cast a privacy charm that only allowed Hermione to read what the note said. To everyone else, it would just be a piece of blank parchment.

On the note he wrote,

_Hermione, _

_Is it true that unicorns can only be touched by female virgins?_

_Love,_

_Harry_

Harry tapped Dean, who was sitting in front of him, on the shoulder. He gave him the note with instructions to pass it forward until Hermione had it.

Dean looked at him suspiciously, "Thought you hate Hermione now. What are you passing notes to her for?"

Harry hissed impatiently, "Just because I can't stand her doesn't mean I can't pass her a flipping note. Just do as I say. And shut it."

Dean submitted to his request if only because he knew it wasn't the best idea to get on Harry Potter's bad side. But he still looked a bit suspicious of Harry's actions.

When the note finally was given to Hermione, she stared at it in shock. She wasn't sure whether to laugh or be frustrated over the fact that Harry wasn't playing his part as well as she'd hoped.

"Hermione, why'd Harry want to give you a blank piece of parchment?" Lavender whispered behind Hermione.

"He charmed it…thank goodness," Hermione thought, thanking the stars for Harry's thinking ahead.

"Maybe he just wanted to get a rise out of me. Wouldn't be the first time," She explained in a hushed voice.

Professor McGonagall was starting to notice some of the whispering going on. She reminded everyone to stay on task and pay attention as the information contained in today's lecture would be on the NEWT exams.

"Mandy, throw this away, will you? Thanks." Hermione gave Harry's note over to the Ravenclaw girl who nonchalantly threw it away.

Hermione looked behind her to where Harry was sitting, and smirked. Harry glared at her.

Anyone who noticed, believed it was genuine. The rumors were true.

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had finally gotten sick of each other.

Meanwhile, Ron and Neville were having a conversation of their own.

"So he said he'd help?"

"Yeah, he doesn't want it to happen as much as we do." Neville reassured quickly.

"Huh. That's interesting. Did he say why?" Ron wondered more as an afterthought than anything else. He had most of his attention on note-taking. Having a Ravenclaw for a girlfriend could make you do strange things. But here he was, taking notes when only maybe even a year ago he wouldn't have thought to take that much care into his studies.

Neville coughed, but didn't say anything.

"What is it?" Ron pressed when he noticed his behavior.

Neville shook his head, and then wrote something down on a small piece of paper shoving it toward Ron.

Ron stared incredulously at what was written on the paper.

_Draco said that he fancies Ginny._

"The only consolation I have is that, as far as I know, it's one-sided," Neville muttered darkly.

Ron gave Neville a sympathetic look, "I don't like this anymore than you do. We'll get to the bottom of this, alright?"

Neville nodded, but his hand was trembling slightly as he took his quill and went back to taking notes.

When the bell signaling the end of class rang, Harry hastily gathered his things together and exited the classroom.

After a few minutes the classroom had nearly emptied. Ron gave a sparing glance in Hermione's direction as he left with Neville.

Hermione wondered what was going on in Ron's mind, but she figured she'd rather not know and left the room.

Before she was able to go down one of the corridors to her next class, a hand shot from behind her. It covered her mouth before she could scream in surprise.

"I don't think anyone's paying attention," the distinctly masculine voice announced as Hermione felt him look warily in both directions.

Even though he was standing behind her, she would recognize his scent anywhere. She let him move her into a darkened corridor.

Once he took his hand away from her mouth, Hermione turned around and saw Harry looking expectantly at her.

She sighed, "What, Harry?"

"Unicorns!" He answered a little too enthusiastically.

"You can't be serious…"

"But I am, but I am…I'd like an answer. _Someone_ didn't get back to me about it."

"Harry, honestly. Oh alright. It doesn't matter. They prefer females, virgin, or, _otherwise _(she coughed suddenly), but it is not exclusive to just that gender. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic. Oh, and Ron's threatening to file for divorce," He added as if he were simply discussing the weather.

"_What!_" Hermione exclaimed before he covered her mouth with his hand again.

"Sssh, they'll hear us!"

She removed his hand from her mouth, and said more quietly, "What's Ron threatening?"

"He told me that if we don't tell him what is going on between us, that the friendship between the three of us is going to end. So…"

"Did he give you a specific length of time before the threat would follow through?" Hermione asked urgently.

"No, now that you mention it. You think I should ask him?"

"Yes, you should definitely ask him. I'm running late to class, Harry. I have to go…don't forget to work on your Potions assignment during your break period, okay?"

"Okay, sweetie. Love you." And he kissed her.

"Harry—I—I have to go. Oh my – where'd you learn that?" She breathed, a few strands of her brown hair escaping her ponytail.

Harry stopped kissing her, and stood back looking thoughtful, "I can't say I remember honestly. See you later then?"

"Yes…yes," she started, "No! I mean, we can't see each other like this now! What if – what if we get caught?"

"I'll figure something out," Harry assured her as she smiled gratefully at him and rushed off to her next class.

A tawny owl flew toward him, a letter in its talons.

"Who's writing to me, Ellette?" He wondered as he relieved his owl's burden, and petted her in thanks.

When Ellette looked expectantly at him, he said, "I don't have any owl treats with me. Come back at lunch, alright?"

The owl hooted and flew away back to the Owlery.

Harry swore under his breath once he finished reading the note.

It was from Ginny. Asking if he could meet up with her in the Gryffindor common room now as they had the same break period.

"I'd rather work on the Potions assignment than --" He muttered bitterly before he heard a couple of girls giggling nearby.

He took a deep breath and left the corridor to see a small group of fourth year girls staring at him.

"Hello…mind if you let me through? I have somewhere I need to go," He said slowly, smiling a little.

"I heard Ginny Weasley sent you an owl. Is that true?" One of the girls, this one with short black hair and grey eyes, spoke up.

"Yes. Wait…how'd you know about that? I just received the owl a few minutes ago…"

"She knows _everything_." One of the other girls informed him. She had very light brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Oh. Well, I really must go. See you later," Harry said, and left the group whispering fervently behind his back.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the portrait entrance into Gryffindor Tower.


	7. Whipped

Sorry for the lateness, but FFN was being difficult again. I already have the next chapter written, although I'm not sure when I'll have it up as it's still in my notebook. Things will get pretty interesting in the upcoming chapters...

On to the latest chapter...

_**Whipped **_

After saying the password ("Reticule"), Harry entered the common room to find it largely empty except for a few students who were either studying or taking a quick nap on one of the couches.

Ginny had seen him come in, and invited him over to where she was seated on one of the two-seater couches. She smiled at him as he sat down next to her, resigned to playing his part in the ruse.

Clearly, Ginny had no reservations about making her intentions known toward Harry. She had, none too subtly, placed her hand on his thigh, and began slowly riding it up until Harry started to shift uncomfortably.

"Uh, Ginny. What do you think you're doing?" He started, grabbing her hand as he did so.

She only shrugged and smiled pleasantly at him, "Just having some fun. Surely you wouldn't mind--being single and all?"

"Ginny," Harry knew he had to go about this the right way or the consequences could be unfavorable, "What about Neville? I may be single, but you aren't…at least what I last heard."

She laughed at his words, "Yeah right. Neville? He's not really my boyfriend. It's all simply a silly misunderstanding. It's always been you that I've wanted."

"If you truly feel that way about him, you should just tell him that already. Neville's a good friend of mine, Ginny, and he shouldn't be treated like this."

"Oh you and your noble ways. I'm tired of talking. Why don't we do something else?"

And she suddenly had her lips on his. Harry was so shocked at this new development that he let her tongue invade his mouth. This was wrong. Very, very wrong.

He tried to push her away, but she had a firm grip on him. She ran both her hands into his messy black hair, and started moaning with pleasure as she continued kissing him. Harry cringed mentally. It sounded terribly fake and overdone.

"Ginny…Ginny…there are people here," Harry breathed out, trying to get her to stop.

She just smiled in reply, "It's always nice to have a captive audience."

"Seriously, Ginny…I'm not big on public displays of affection." He continued, doing his best to keep the frustration out of his voice.

She laughed, "Terry Boot took away points from our house due to inappropriate behavior by you and your _previous_ girlfriend,"

It was all too clear that Ginny was supremely uncomfortable with the subject of Hermione. Harry wasn't really surprised. After all, Ginny did resort to a love potion to get what she wanted.

"That was different. You're not my girlfriend." Ginny gave him an annoyed look and Harry quickly added, "Not yet, at least. Why don't we try getting to know each other a bit better before we start a serious relationship?"

Ginny grinned, "I like the sound of that."

Before either of them could say anything else, Ron had appeared before them looking as if he were waiting for something.

Ginny noticed him first, and paled. Harry looked anywhere but at him.

"Hey Ron…what brings you here?" Ginny asked. Harry wasn't in the mood to talk to Ron honestly.

Ron shook his head, and grabbed Ginny's arm, "I think you need to go, Ginny."

He then pulled his sister up off of the couch, and pushed her in the direction of the stairs up to the dorms.

"Fine. I'm leaving. And, by the way, I could so tell that Howler was from Fred and George. They should know that they didn't do a very good job."

Ron rolled his eyes, clearly impatient, "Yeah, whatever. Just go away."

Ginny glared at her brother and stomped all the way up the stairs.

Ron sat down next to Harry and said, "Well?"

Harry sighed, "Well, what?"

"Will you tell me what is going on with you and Hermione?"

"No, people may overhear." He hissed, looking around the common room to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation.

Ron threw up his hands, "Alright, fine. But I'll have you know that in three days' time, I want to know what's up. Or you know what."

Harry nodded. "That takes care of the time limit question," He thought idly.

Suddenly Ron grinned a bit too mischievously, "That will be enough time for you and Hermione to come up with something?"

Harry gave him a confused look, "Hermione won't talk to me, Ron. You know that. When you catch Hermione later today, you could tell her what you told me. I don't want to try my luck with talking with her. Especially today."

"Uh huh. You may be famous, Harry, but you're no actor. I could tell even in our first year that you had a soft spot for her. You're telling me that you'd rather throw that away because of one fight? Come on now."

Harry glared at Ron. When did he become so perceptive?

"We've been having trouble for a while now. It's none of your business," He said quietly.

"If you want that to be your story, then fine by me. I need to go meet up with Luna anyway. Three days, remember."

And with that last reminder, he went up the stairs to the 7th year boys' dorm. A few minutes later, Ron came back down, Harry looking on in mild amusement.

He had a small bunch of white and blue flowers in his hand. His book bag looked a bit heavier also.

As Ron passed by him, Harry briefly caught a whiff of a vanilla scent that most likely came from the flowers.

"Luna sure has him whipped," Harry mused as he started to work on his Potions assignment.

He fervently hoped that Ginny would be more subtle about how she flirted with him.

The portrait hole closed behind Ron.


	8. Nightmares & Winchester, too

Here's the latest chapter. I'll try to have the next one done before the end of this year. Hope you like this - it's in Hermione's POV.

* * *

_**Nightmares and Winchester, too.**_

Regret.

That's what she felt about her plan. Now that she actually had some time to think it through. How could she have let this happen? For maybe the first time ever, Hermione Granger hadn't completely thought out what she was going to do. And it wasn't just that. She got Harry mixed up in this ruse despite his obvious reluctance.

She started to feel sleepy, and no matter what she tried to do to stay awake, she felt herself giving out. This was so not the right time to take a nap especially during a class. Briefly noticing fellow Head Terry Boot looking at her oddly, Hermione drifted off into an uneasy daydream.

Hermione found herself in the potions chamber of first year. She was twelve years old again, throwing her arms around a boy who she may never see again. The idea that someone her age could just face danger like that, it was almost unfathomable to her. She was proud to call him a friend – a true friend.

"_Hermione!_" Dream!Harry's startled voice took her out of her reverie.

"Harry --- you're a great wizard, you know."

"I'm not as good as you."

"Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things – friendship and bravery and – and I think I'm falling in love with you -"

Harry said nothing. What was there to say?

"You drink first."

Before she could beat herself over the head for the slip, the dream took her to another location. This time, she was standing in a nicely furnished living room of a spacious home. Hermione looked around to find an older Harry, most likely in his early twenties, sitting on the couch with a baby in his lap. A small tuft of fiery red hair had escaped from the baby's little cap. Harry was smiling at the baby.

"We're going to visit Aunt Hermione today, Brookie. She'll be happy to see you." He said, getting rather somber when he spoke the last part.

Hermione went to sit beside Harry, and when he made no notice of her, she concluded that she was an invisible observer this time around.

"Hurry up, Harry! We have to be at the cemetery by ten!" A female's voice shouted from the kitchen.

"Brooke's all ready to go, honey."

The moment she saw her face, she knew her nightmare had come true. Ginny had gotten what she wanted. And she had led herself into an early grave.

Again, the dream shifted.

Hermione was on a cobblestone street in what looked like London, but it was as if she went back in time to maybe the 1800s – she assumed as much from the gas lamps lining the street and the presence of horse-drawn vehicles clattering up and down the street. She moved quickly to the right after seeing a horse-drawn buggy coming her way.

"Watch it, you!" The driver of the buggy barked at her, waving his arm.

Hermione spared a glare at him before a commotion at the house behind her drew her attention.

A boy, no more than twelve years old, was being scolded severely by a dumpy woman with an apron.

"Get out of my house, you thief!"

"The door was unlocked, miss." He gave her a remorseless smile.

"It's madam to you, boy. What's your name again? I'll be keeping a lookout for you, horrible little thief y'are."

The boy grinned easily, "William Winchester, _madam. _Good day!"

Before the lady could say anything else, the boy had already run off.

Just as Hermione could feel herself awakening from this really strange daydream, she saw the boy again in a dark alleyway. He was looking at her with a slightly curious expression.

"You shouldn't be by yourself, miss. There are scoundrels about." He warned with a smirk on his face.

"Who are you? Should I know you?"

But the boy didn't answer her questions and just continued talking like he hadn't even heard her, "I didn't ask for this life, miss. I was disowned. My family thought I was a bit useless. Well-" And he created a bright blue flame of fire in his hands, "now they're going to pay for that."

The boy looked at the magical flame reverently, petting it with his right hand.

"What's your name, William? Your _real_ name…"

"William Winchester is my real name."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. Do you want to see my birth certificate?"

"Just tell me who you are. I can't possibly be dreaming about a complete stranger."

"Well, maybe you are. I have nothing to do with you being here."

"Potter." All her other dreams had to do with him somehow anyway.

The boy stepped back suddenly, shaking his head.

"Just leave. Go away."

"What's your name?"

"Harry Potter."

"What did you say?" She uttered in shock.

But the boy didn't say anything else.

Just as he planted his flame on a discarded newspaper and watched it burn – the glowing fire reflected in his hazel eyes; Hermione felt herself be shaken by the shoulders.

"Hermione? Hermione, wake up, would you? You practically slept through the entire class!"

Hermione rubbed her eyes wearily, and stood up collecting her books.

"Sorry, Terry. Lack of sleep caught up to me I suppose."

"Happens to the best of us -- even the great Hermione Granger. I heard about your break-up with Harry…how are you holding up?"

"I'm doing as well as I can be."

"Well that's good. Hey I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me next Hogsmeade weekend? No pressure."

"Uh, sure. Why not?" Hermione answered in a rush before the "No! No! No!" part of her brain had time to interject.

Terry kissed her lightly on the cheek and smiled at her, "We'll have a good time, trust me. See you later, Hermione!"

Hermione waved goodbye to him, and walked off to her next class.

She just had to ask Harry if he knew of any family that shared his name from the 1800s. There had to be a good reason why she was introduced to this boy who she didn't even know existed until a few minutes ago. The other dreams, sure, they were clearly nightmares, but the last one was definitely something that she had to investigate. A mystery needed to be solved, and she would be the one to solve it.


	9. Burned Alive

A few days off schedule, but here it is...enjoy! And a belated Happy New Year!

**_Burned Alive_**

By the time it was lunch, the news of Harry and Hermione's split was common knowledge. The two of them were finding it hard to continue to pull this off; in other words, the whole thing blew.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron called from the Gryffindor table.

But Harry was sitting right next to him, and Terry was waving at her from the Ravenclaw table. She steeled herself and made her way to the Ravenclaw table, not even glancing at Harry who stared after her.

Luna smacked Ron on the arm and said, "Stop it, Ronald. You're not helping,"

"Well I bloody hell am not helping them continue hating each other. It's a bit silly, isn't it?"

"Shut up, Ron. I'm still here," Harry cut in, ripping his toast into bits and pieces for no discernible reason.

"I can't believe I'm the only person in this school not buying this insanity."

Harry glared at him, "Eat your sandwich, _Ronald."_

"Only she gets to call me that." He retorted, pointing at his girlfriend.

Luna smiled vaguely, "People like to believe silly things especially when it opens a window of opportunity."

"What bloody window is that?"

"Why Ronald, didn't you know that the school dating market could use some fresh meat?"

Harry suddenly pushed back his chair and stood up, ready to leave.

"See you later. Have some homework I need to catch up on." He said and left the Great Hall, not looking back once.

Ron directed his fork at Luna saying, "Don't think Harry appreciated being called fresh meat, Luna."

Harry walked briskly through the corridors, crunching the small piece of parchment in his hand. Once he was near his next class, he cast an _Incendio_ on the parchment; watching as it burned to nothing within a few seconds. He had been communicating with Hermione through the parchment – to give her the heads up on Ron's ultimatum and just to talk with her somehow. But he couldn't get that one part out of his head. What Hermione wrote.

_Please don't think it means anything, Harry. Terry caught me out of the blue. He just asked me to accompany him Hogsmeade weekend. It's nothing, trust me._

The Head Boy just asks the Head Girl on a date.

How convenient.

He couldn't believe that Boot didn't have the decency to wait at least a day to ask. People don't just break up, no matter how made up it is, and move on barely a couple hours later. Terry Boot was a git. The only reason he had become Head Boy was because Harry was too busy with other responsibilities to add performing Head duties on the list. So yeah, he basically hated his undeserving guts.

He felt an arm grab him and pull him away into another corridor.

"Hey, wait. I have my cloak."

"Harry, you're not mad at me?" Hermione whispered as he draped the cloak over her and himself.

"No, of course not," He said.

"Then why didn't you reply after I told you about Terry?"

He shrugged, "I had to leave right then. Sorry."

Hermione gave him a disbelieving look, "Yeah, right. You shouldn't have left, there's something else you need to know."

"Oh no. I think I've been enlightened enough today. And I think I'll breathe a little easier if we tell Ron what's going on."

"With Voldemort still on the loose, Ron's temper should be the least of your problems."

"But it's still a problem. And anyway, he doesn't seem to be buying my act."

"Forget that. Seriously Harry, I need to tell you something. Or more like ask you--"

Students were already crowding near the classroom. It was too risky to continue talking.

"You can ask me later. People may get suspicious if we both come to class late."

"Fine, might as well tell you when we have more privacy. You go ahead."

Harry grinned at her before he went out from underneath the invisibility cloak, and joined the rest of the students. Hermione came out a few minutes later.

She took her seat in the front row, not noticing the ghost that no one else could see until halfway into class.

Hermione surprised herself by not gasping out loud after looking the ghost's way in the front right corner of the room. It was the boy from her daydream, although he looked a little older, and there were tears in his eyes. Fiery flames licked his lower body and he was whispering something; she could only just make out what he was saying.

"…_they burned me alive…no one cared, no one…" _was all she could make out before a sweeping force of energy took the ghostly apparition of the boy away.

"_Told you to stay put…not here to babysit…"_ She then heard a fleeting voice say. It was a deeper voice than the boy's, and it was strange, she thought, how familiar it sounded. Something about it...

But the next thing she knew the world went black and she was waking up in the hospital wing.

**That night:**

"You know what they're doing, don't you?" Ron said casually, watching as Draco worked on a potion.

The two of them were in the Potions classroom, which Draco was able to secure from Professor Snape by virtue of being teacher's pet. Ron still couldn't believe that Draco, of all people, was being subservient to his sister, a blood traitor Weasley no less. And yet, here was Draco Malfoy making a love potion for Ginny so that she could have the twisted happiness that she, at this point, really didn't deserve. Ron wondered where she had gone wrong…did Tom Riddle screw some things up in her head?

"Deluding themselves into thinking they have a good plan. Ginny's going to want the love potion as back up, obviously. This potion isn't going to simply disappear because Potter's suddenly gone stag."

"I still don't get why I can't just tell them about you. Hermione could probably help."

"Oh, right. Because she did come up with such great plan thinking everyone would buy it. She may be smart at times, but good plans does not a Gryffindor make."

"Fine. Just make sure Ginny doesn't use the love potion. And try to get over her. Seriously, you do not want me as a brother-in-law, and Neville will probably kill you."

"Duly noted. And that crap I told Longbottom? Can't believe you fell for that too," Draco said, smirking.

"You're such a git, Malfoy. Go to hell."

"Been there, not too bad. A little hot though," He smirked.

"You suck. I'm going," Ron said, slamming the door behind him.

Draco took a ladle and dipped it into the cauldron full of potion.

Taking a sip, he said quietly to himself, "Just about there."

He sighed when he heard the door creak open.

"Draco?"

"Snape is going to return in half an hour or so. We have time."

"Wonderful."

She came toward him slowly. She had her skirt up short again, and that low v-neck sweater that he liked.

"You still want him?" He asked as he started kissing her feverishly while she was unbuttoning his shirt.

"Of course. You always ask that."

"But why? When you have _other_ options…not to mention your boyfriend,"

"Stop talking. You have no right to judge. What do you care about my boyfriend? I know the rumors about you. Pansy and Daphne? Yeah. It's out there. Now shut up, we only have like 15 minutes."

TBC


End file.
